Travesura realizada
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Nota: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a Sherlock y John juntos.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna creo…

**NA: **Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review. Perdón si se encuentra algunas faltas de ortografía.

**Travesura realizada.**

Para Mycroft Holmes despertar en su apetecible y cómoda cama cada día sin que ninguno de los demás estudiantes de Slytherin lo molestara era el paraíso. No tenía ninguna obligación el sábado por la mañana por lo que disfrutaría de un buen descanso bien merecido. Pero algo lo incomodaba, era una inquietud que lo impulsaba a abrir los ojos y buscar aquello que estaba mal. No quería ni moverse un centímetro y romper todo el ambiente a su alrededor y tener que enfrentarse a la dura realidad de un sábado por la mañana sin nada que hacer. Pero unas fuertes risotadas llamaron su atención, no conocía a nadie de su alcoba que se riera de esa manera.

Al abrir los ojos un dosel de un feo color amarrillo fue lo primero que observo, se sintió desorientado estaba 100% seguro que esa ni siquiera era su cama. Mycroft se levanto con parsimonia digiriendo todo lo extraño que estaba pasando. El dosel estaba completamente cerrado privando la vista hacia el exterior, las sabanas y la funda de la cama eran amarrillas y negras.

Mycroft estaba realmente perdido esta no era su cama ni siquiera su alcoba de Slytherin; aquella que era lúgubre y al mismo tiempo elegante. Escucho una voz desconocida desde la puerta de la alcoba, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse al dosel y retirarlo. Era ese chico que era muy amigo de Gregory, Dimmock. Este portaba su típico uniforme Hufflepuff y esa radiante sonrisa que adornaba siempre su rostro. Se sentó a un lado de Mycroft y le sonrió de esa manera tan perfecta.

—Al fin despiertas dormilón. — dijo Dimmock acostándose en la misma cama que Mycroft. — Empecé a creer que nunca lo harías. — La cara de Mycroft era de puro desconcierto, o al menos eso pensaba él. Que se creía este chico para tomarse tantas libertades con él. — Será mejor que bajes o sino la tarta de melaza se acabara. — antes de que Dimmock se retirara le acaricio la mejilla a Mycroft. — Y espero que me puedas dar una respuesta a lo que sucedió ayer…

Se retiro lentamente dejando aun mas desconcertado a Mycroft. ¿Qué había sido aquella caricia? Mycroft se levanto de inmediato tenía que buscara al responsable de esta broma, al levantarse de la cama un pedazo de pergamino salió volando directo al suelo. Tomo el pergamino que estaba cubierto con una curveada letra de color negro que decía:

"_Esta es mi venganza… Devuélveme a Trevor. O te quedaras así para siempre" _

_S.H._

Definitivamente era la letra de Sherlock, que seguía molestando con su estúpida calavera. Aunque Mycroft no entendía a que se refería que se quedaría así para siempre. Tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Y aunque busco en todos lados no encontró su uniforme de Slytherin ni su varita. Tomo un uniforme de Hufflepuff que vistió pulcra y elegantemente como siempre lo hacía con cualquier cosa. Odiaba esos colores y estaba completamente seguro que su cabello pelirrojo no combinaba con el amarillo.

Al abrir la puerta de la alcoba unas escaleras lo guiaron hacia una estancia. Llegar allí era como entrar a otro universo. Todos sonreían, hablaban, gritaban y jugaban. Aviones de papel hechizados viajan sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes. Se respiraba un ambiente ameno y placentero, todos saludaban a Mycroft con dulces y brillantes sonrisas con movimientos de manos y cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan apreciado. Entonces su burbuja de incredibilidad se reventó. Un chico bajito y menudo se acerco a él con nerviosismo en sus manos portaba rollos de pergaminos, el chico temblaba de pies a cabeza y los pergaminos se tambaleaban por sus temblores.

—Greg estaba pensando unas nuevas estrategias para el juego de quidditch de la próxima semana. — dijo el chico y su voz temblaba tanto como su cuerpo, pero eso no importaba. Lo que realmente importaba es que le había dicho "Greg" y le había hablado de quidditch, Mycroft no sabía nada sobre eso. Y estaba completamente seguro de que esto era una broma, una broma muy bien realizada por Sherlock. Pero un pequeña vocecilla le decía en su cabeza que los alumnos de Hufflepuf jamás participarían en una broma como esta. El chico esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego.

Mycroft salió corriendo de la estancia rápidamente, al salir era un pasillo demasiado largo estaba seguro que era el pasillo de la cocina. Siguió corriendo por todo el pasillo, pasando por escaleras y más escaleras hasta que estaba solo a unos pasos del Gran Comedor. Su reparación se volvió agitada por tanto correr, decidió tomar un descanso para regular su respiración.

Y fue allí cuando sucedió. Mycroft observo a "su" cuerpo salir de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Allí estaba él con su uniforme de Slytherin desarreglado, su corbata mal anudada y su camisa arrugada y mal puesta, su cabello despeinado y una sonrisa en su rostro que tal vez era lo que llamaba más la atención. Al lado del cuerpo de Mycroft se encontraba Sherlock con su uniforme de Ravenclaw, hablaban en voz baja.

El cerebro de Mycroft sufrió un corto circuito, si allí estaba su cuerpo entonces él realmente estaba en el cuerpo de Gregory. Corrió nuevamente hasta llegar al lado de Sherlock lo agarro de su capa y levanto unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Dime qué rayos hiciste? — exclamo.

—Myc tranquilo con la violencia no solucionaras nada. Baja a Sherlock vamos, o todos pensaran que soy un mal chico. —Algunos alumnos los miraban con sorpresa y desconcertados. Era bien conocido que Sherlock era odiado para la mitad de la escuela y la otra mitad apenas lo toleraba. Pero que el amable, gentil y buen chico que era Greg maltratara a un alumno por mucho que lo odiara era inimaginable. Mycroft soltó a Sherlock de inmediato y arrastro a Gregory hacia el lago del calamar gigante.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando Gregory? —decía Mycroft mientras caminaba de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

—No tengo la menor idea. Pero al despertarme encontré un nota de Sherlock por eso lo busque. Dice que este es un castigo para ti por robarle su clavera o algo así…

— ¡Yo no robe su estúpida calavera!

—Oye tranquilo, eso es lo que él dice. Nos volverá a la normalidad hasta recuperar su calavera. — Gregory se tiro en el pasto cerca de un árbol grande y frondoso. Mycroft no podía creer lo calmado que estaba. Pero se tiro a su lado, Gregory tenía ese efecto en él tranquilizarlo por completo. Los dos en el pasto observando al calamar sacar uno que otro tentáculo del lago dejaran pasar el tiempo. Unos cuanto alumnos se paseaban en la orilla del lago jugando con el calamar.

—Aun así creo que es raro. — dijo Mycroft.

— ¿Hmm qué cosa?

—No importa lo inteligente que sea Sherlock. Realizar un hechizo tan complicado es demasiado para él.

—Lo más probable es que alguien lo ayudara…

—Vamos Gregory tenemos que buscar una solución. — Mycroft tomo el brazo de Gregory y lo arrastro directo a la biblioteca, últimamente tenía esa maña.

Buscaron en montañas y montañas de libros apilados al lado de cada uno, incluso se tomaran la molestia e buscar en la sección prohibida, púes Mycroft era un alumno ejemplar y tenía todo el permiso de sacar libros de allí. En algún momento entre la agradable mañana Dimmock apareció en la biblioteca ignorándolos por completo. Su actitud era muy diferente en la mañana y a pesar que Gregory se encontraba en el cuerpo de Mycroft, escondió su rostro en un gran libro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con él?

—No ninguno, bueno solo que ayer… bueno ayer. — Gregory estaba nervioso. —Ayer él se me…declaro. Y bueno pensaba en darle una respuesta es sólo que aun no lo decido. — Gregory miraba a todos lados excepto a los ojo que tenía en frente. El corazón de Mycroft dio una sacudida dolorosa aun que no le pertenecía. No sabía realmente porque una dato como ese le había calado profundo en su corazón. Gregory era su mejor amigo, sólo era eso no había nada más. Sólo eso.

—Sera mejor que tomemos un descanso hemos estado leyendo libros como locos y a un no encontramos nada. —Mycroft se retiro de la biblioteca dejando a un Gregory desconcertado.

Caminaba por lo pasillo y ese dolor que se había instalado con una daga en el corazón no se detenía, se sentía pésimo como si le fueran arrebatar lo más importante para él. Mycroft empezó a escuchar en extraño ruido, hasta que se percato que era su propia respiración, estaba hiperventilando y era tan doloroso.

No podía permitir que le arrebataran a Gregory, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera. Necesitaba buscar a ese tal Dimmock y aprovechar que estaba en el cuerpo de Gregory para rechazarlo. Eso es lo que haría definitivamente lo haría. Justo cuando empezó a caminar para buscarlo, alguien tropezó con Mycroft. John Watson con su típico uniforme de Gryffindor estaba parado enfrente de él con una cara de disgusto. Al percatarse que era Gregory su rostro cambio.

— ¿Mycroft? — pregunto con duda.

—Si…

— ¡Genial! Los he estado buscando como loco. Me entere de lo que había hecho Sherlock, y tuve que reprenderlo hasta que me dijera como revertir el hechizo.

—¿Sabes cómo revertirlo? — pregunto exaltado Mycroft.

—Bueno si sólo que es un poco complicado…

Mycroft corría lo más rápido que podía en ese cuerpo llevaba tiempo buscando a Gregory y no lo encontraba. El último lugar donde debía buscar era donde estuvieron esta mañana. Salió apresurado hacia al lago, una ligera llovizna caía en todo Hogwarts que por un momento pensó que no se encontraría en ese lugar. Pero al llegar lo encontró recostado en el pasto como estaba en esa mañana mojándose con la lluvia como si estuviera en su propio cuerpo.

La voz de John resonaba en cada parte de la cabeza de Mycroft "un beso, un beso lo soluciona todo." Se agacho al lado de Gregory y aunque era su propio cuerpo no lo pudo evitar se acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, una gran fuerza lo jalo hacia su cuerpo cerró los ojos, fue algo extraño. Pero al abrirlos ahora el estaba abajo y Gregory lo miraba con sus intensos ojos castaños. Quería explicarle la razón, quería decirle que se alejara de Dimmock. Pero sobre todo quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero nada de eso sucedió porque después de sólo un segundo los labios de Gregory se acercaron de nuevo y empezaron en beso apasionado. No necesitaban decir miles de palabras porque a través de los beso que compartían debajo del ese árbol trasmitían todos sus sentimientos.

En un oscuro pasillo Gregory caminaba con paso lento, se detuvo en frente de una estatua y espero a que él apareciera. Unos segundos después entre las sombra la figura de Sherlock Holmes apareció.

—Llegas tarde.

—Cumplí con mi parte ahora entrégamela. — exigió Sherlock. Gregory le lanzo una clavera y Sherlock la atrapo.

—Toma y gracia por tu ayuda.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que no le diré nada a Mycroft?

—Bueno por la misma razón de que si lo haces le diré a John lo que sientes por él. — Sherlock no discutió más.

—No será necesario…

—Si eso me imaginaba. Ahora si me disculpas iré en busca de mi novio. — Gregory camino dejando a Sherlock en la oscuridad.

Y quien iba a pensar que Gregory Lestrade tenia un poco de Slytherin en él…


End file.
